


continental

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: they're travelling on a ship to scotland, and plan on seeing most of the british isles before the triwizard tournament. who is to say that wouldn't include bristol? for the 400/200/200 challenge.





	continental

“Bulgaria,” Effy said, tilting her head to one side, a smirk playing on her lips. “Where the fuck’s that?” Her eyes were electric as they ran over him, tracing his jawline, plucking at the buttons on his shirt. Viktor had been in difficult situations before; the World Cup, for one, several fights with boys at school, heated arguments with his uncle. The girls at Durmstrang typically weren’t like this...like Effy. They were studious or fierce or talented or all three, but rarely so...flirtatious? He could scarcely tell if she was flirting or not. 

 

“Uhm,” he said. “It is in Europe.”

“Continental.” She licked her top lip, looking up at him through long eyelashes. “Why here?”

He swallowed. “I haff a school trip.” She stubbed out a cigarette on the brick wall. She was so obviously muggle, but stunning. She blew out the last puff of smoke, still smiling. Her eyelids glittered darkly, smudged with makeup. She reached one arm out, fingers touching his neck, and pulled him closer. Her hands were cold, and he stiffened in surprise. She smelled of tobacco and day-old liquor and a primal sweat.

“Vat is your name?” Viktor asked. She just kissed him.


End file.
